The Poison Jungle (Book)
(This is the page for the book titled "The Poison Jungle." You may be looking for the location instead.) The Poison Jungle is the thirteenth book in the Wings of Fire series and the third book in the third arc. The protagonist is Sundew.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lSlwG4i524w It was officially released in the USA on July 30, 2019. The Poison Jungle follows The Hive Queen and precedes Fourteen. The book cover was released on January 31st, 2019. Summary Some secrets are deadly. It's no secret that Sundew wants to destroy the HiveWings. It's her life's mission to exact revenge on the tribe that tried to wipe out the LeafWings and ripped every tree from the surface of Pantala. Every tree, that is, except the wild and dangerous Poison Jungle, where the surviving LeafWings have been hiding since the war. Hiding, plotting, and waiting for a dragon like Sundew, who is uniquely qualified to bring down the Hives. There are dark secrets in the jungle, though - some that Sundew is keeping, and some that she's only just beginning to discover. And now that a new war is upon them, Sundew and her friends must unearth the oldest secret in the jungle - even if what they find has the power to destroy them all. Quote on Back of the Book "It's easier when you grow up knowing what to avoid," Sundew said. "Nowadays we only lose a few dragons a year to the carnivorous plants." "The what now?" Swordtail said. "CARNIVOROUS WHATS?" "Yeah, you ''will probably'' get eaten," Sundew said with a shrug. "Do we have to go to the place with certain death?" Blue asked. "Yes, because it's my home," Sundew said. "And also the only place you'll be safe." Dedication "To Hazel" Plot Prologue The prologue is set during the time before The Burning of Bloodworm Hive and shows the dragons who had planned the burning: Bryony, Hemlock, Pokeweed, and Grayling. They talk about the fates of the SilkWings, worrying about them, but ultimately decide to go and burn the Hive. Part One: Roots and Sprouts The book opens with Sundew thinking about how much she hates the HiveWings, and about how they killed all the trees and how she wanted to hurt them. Sundew leads Blue, Cricket (who is holding Bumblebee), and Swordtail through the Poison Jungle to get to the LeafWing village, trying to protect them from the dangerous fauna in it. She remembers a small jade frog in her pouch, which makes her think about something she doesn't want to think about, so she ignores it. Blue and Swordtail worry about the danger that they are in, and ask Sundew if the LeafWings spread lies about the dangers of the Poison Jungle. Sundew says that they haven't had contact with the HiveWings or the SilkWings since the Tree Wars and that all the rumors were true. Sundew also notes that Queen Wasp had sent expeditions to the Poison Jungle and that the rumors came from the HiveWings who survived and returned to tell their story, and how Queen Wasp once sent an expedition to burn down the Poison Jungle before but failed. Blue, Cricket, and Swordtail continue to argue about going into the Poison Jungle, but Sundew says that the LeafWings didn't have a choice and that the Poison Jungle would be the only safe place for them. They continue through the Poison Jungle and Sundew warns the group not to touch anything that she hasn't touched first. They take a passage through some makahiyas and move across a branch, but Swordtail leans down to sniff at a pink flower that is, in reality, a venus dragon-trap underneath them, and it pulls him off of the branch and swallows him whole. Cricket and Blue panic, while Sundew is angry that Swordtail didn't listen. Blue attempts to get Swordtail out, but Sundew pulls him back and smacks his knuckles, telling him to never touch them. Sundew shouts at Swordtail, who is still inside the venus dragon-trap, to stop thrashing since the plant would release him if he was motionless, but he continues to struggle. Cricket flexes her claws and suggests slicing the venus dragon-trap open to get Swordtail out, but Sundew tells her that they've adapted to resist attacks from dragon claws and that they grow in clusters so if a dragon tries to help, they will get eaten too. Sundew tries to figure out what to do, but before she can do anything, Blue shoots a strand of flameslik at the venus dragon-trap that swallowed Swordtail. Sundew yells at Blue, and then puts out half of the fire with water she found in some nearby bromeliad leaves. In an attempt to put out the rest of the fire, she uses her plant-manipulating powers to grow a chokecherry tree to her height, and she grabs the chokecherries from the tree and smears them on burning branches,stopping it from spreading any further. Cricket decides to help by getting more water from some other bromeliads and dumping it on the fire, and eventually, Sundew and Cricket put out the fire completely. Sundew checks the plants, and she finds that the venus dragon-trap holding Swordtail is dead. Blue then flies down and attempts to open the plant to get Swordtail out, while Cricket holds up the plant, while Sundew yells at Blue for nearly setting the jungle on fire. Eventually, they get Swordtail out of the dead venus dragon-trap, and Sundew, Blue, Cricket, Swordtail, and Bumblebee get back on the branch to escape the other venus dragon-traps. Sundew yells at the group again, reminding them that the Poison Jungle is dangerous and that they should all listen to her. They continue along for a while, with Blue feeling guilty, Swordtail muttering under his breath, and Cricket watching Sundew while holding Bumblebee. Eventually, Cricket asks Sundew if she made the tree grow. They travel through the Poison Jungle until Sundew hears Mandrake, a LeafWing, trying and failing to kill a panther. She tells Cricket, Blue, and Swordtail to wait. Sundew goes over and sees Mandrake trying to kill the panther while his father, Wolfsbane, and his sister, Nettle, watch disapprovingly from a tree branch. Sundew makes a thorn bush grow in the way of the panther so it gets stuck in order to protect him. Mandrake is happy because he thought he made it grow but Nettle suspected it was Sundew and angrily calls her out. Sundew reveals herself and Wolfsbane and Mandrake are disappointed. Sundew kills the panther by feeding it a plant poisonous to mammals but not to dragons. Sundew calls to Blue, Cricket, and Swordtail to come down, and when Wolfsbane and Nettle see them, they become hostile. Sundew explains Blue and the others are helpful in their own different ways. Nettle and Wolfsbane stalk away to inform Commander Belladonna of this while Mandrake volunteers to stay with Sundew, Blue, Cricket, and Swordtail. He introduces himself by saying he is Sundew's fiance. Cricket asks if Mandrake is Sundew's one true love. Sundew gets mad at herself that she told Cricket she had one true love. Soon later Sundew goes to her village and they find out that the flamesilk used to burn the hive was Blue’s. In shock, they find a nest for them to sleep in. Cricket and Blue are starting to wonder if they can trust Sundew. Near midnight, Sundew snuck out to her secret passage across the border where the SapWings were. The version of the LeafWings where they won’t fight Queen Wasp. Sundew placed a jade frog on a rock and waited. A flashback appears where Sundew tries to catch a frog that stole her grasshopper. She ran across the border and met Willow for the first time. After the flashback, Willow appears and Sundew tells her about her mission. Sundew says she sensed a relative of the breath of evil echo back from somewhere deep in the jungle. Willow freaks out and the old LeafWings queen Queen Sequoia, who is missing one of her ears and half of a horn, appears. They followed her to the SapWing village. Queen Sequoia made Sundew confess everything. When Sundew shows her the mind control plant the queen recognized it but said she'd consult the books and told them to meet her in the morning. Sundew and Willow woke up after dawn. While waiting for Queen Sequoia to arrive, Willow shows her the two SeaWings she found. Willow tells her how she saved Princess Tsunami and Prince Turtle. Sundew met them and found out that they came because of Luna. After that, Belladonna arrived. The queen invited her to a meeting and they all were invited, including Tsunami and a SilkWing they found, Io. Belladonna brought Cricket and Swordtail along with her and Swordtail finds Io and burst into a hug. Cricket is in pure shock that Tsunami is there and starts asking questions. Tsunami told them Luna was alright and Swordtail went to tears. Belladonna and Queen Sequoia have an argument about the tribe and what to do. Then Queen Sequoia asked, “Have you ever heard of The Legend of the Hive?” Part Two: Tendrils And Teeth The legend is about when they first arrived on Pantala thousands of years ago. Every time they went on the continent swarms of insects would come and attack them. It went to insects to mammals to anything. And they all moved as one. Like mind control. Queen Sequoia sends Cricket, Willow, and Sundew to find Hawthorn, a dragon who watches the Breath Of Evil (The plant that allows Queen Wasp to mind control HiveWings). Belladonna told Sundew to bring Nettle and Mandrake. And Cricket brought Bumblebee with them. On the trip Nettle falls and gets trapped in a pitcher plant and they end up cutting it with a thorn to death. Later they came across dangerous obstacles of carnivorous plants. They all fly across one by one until Sundew and Bumblebee were left. Sundew took Bumblebee across safely until Bumblebee screamed “BEEBUF” and landed on Sundew’s face. Blind, Sundew got trapped in a sundew. Sundew yells at Bumblebee while Willow is panicking. It turns out that Bumblebee got scared of a big tsetse fly that was above Sundew’s head. According to Cricket’s studies, tsetse flys love the color blue. Sundew made Bumblebee throw blue butterfly wings on the sundew and Sundew used her leafspeak to convince the plant to eat the fly instead of them (telling it flies are good but dragons make it sick). Then they made it across and the map has squiggly short lines. They get confused until Cricket takes a closer look and sees the lettering that said “Den Of Vipers”. When they walked in they spotted Dragonbite Vipers above them, behind them, and on their sides staring at them. They weren’t dead, they were just standing there, paralyzed in place. Once they were almost out the vipers moved and cornered them. It turns out that the snakes were mind-controlled by Hawthorn. Hawthorn than invited them inside for tea. They argue about going with him, but decide to go with him. Part Three: Leaves in a Storm Nettle, Sundew, and Cricket leave Bumblebee with Tsunami and then head out towards the LeafWing camp with the antidote, called the "Heart of Salvation". When they get there, they talk with Queen Sequoia and Belladonna about their plans to distribute the heart of salvation into the HiveWing army. They convince Blue to let the LeafWings use his flamesilk, and he agrees on the terms that Belladonna and Queen Sequoia don’t use any of it to harm another dragon. While Blue and Swordtail head with the other LeafWings, Sundew sleeps for the night. When she awoke, she told Mandrake that she wouldn't marry him. Mandrake and Sundew decide to grow more of the antidote. Cricket joins them, wanting to help harvest it. As Sundew tries to reach it, she mentions feeling a kind of barrier, making it harder for her to talk to it. When it finally grows, it turns into the breath of evil, which was disguised as the antidote. Sundew tells Mandrake to stop, but it was too late. As they decide what to do, Hawthorn appears on the other side of the river, with Willow beside him. A Dragonbite viper had its fangs poised at her neck ready to strike if necessary. As Sundew, Mandrake, and Cricket land, vines wrap around their talons, trapping them. Sundew realizes that it was the plant talking through Hawthorn, as he tried to soothe them into taking the breath of evil. Cricket tries to distract Hawthorn by asking how the plant worked as Sundew tried to find something to grow that could happen. Sundew finds a sundew in between Willow and Hawthorn and tells it to grow and eat the viper and Hawthorn. It works, but once Hawthorn was caught, he tried strangling Cricket since she had distracted him, while at the same time, attempts to use his leafspeak to free himself of the plant. But Willow came up behind him with a thorn, which she used to kill him. Afterward, they cut the vine, which then retreats away from the dragons. The group retreats back to the village, meeting Cobra Lily’s patrol and telling them to go back. Back in the village, they tell others about the current situation and the Othermind. Hazel then finds a secret page in the Book of Clearsight's back cover which is discovered to be a map from Pantala to Pyrrhia. They plan to use this to escape the continent. Io comes in, saying they have to save the rest of the SilkWings, and Sequoia's granddaughter being the new queen reluctantly lets her have a copy of the map allowing Turtle to make a copy''.'' Io, Cinnabar, and several other SilkWings prepare to leave, but before they take off, Sundew asks them to bring Hemlock, Bryony, and Pokeweed with them in they can to save them from the mind control. Suddenly, a LeafWing guard crashed into the pavilion to warn the group that Wasp and her minions were setting the jungle on fire. Hazel then tells her tribe to evacuate to the coast, and Mandrake proceeds to organize the PoisonWings into groups for the evacuation. Willow then approached Sundew and asked why she was not organizing her tribe herself. Sundew told her that she believed Mandrake would be better at the task at hand. After some prodding from Willow, Sundew admits that she does not want to run away from the Othermind, and she is extremely angry about it. She is caught off guard when Willow says that she is also angry about everything that has happened to them. But she then tells Sundew that not every dragon deserves her anger, despite Sundew's protests. She finally agrees with Willow, and the two lovers profess their feelings for a moment, as Sundew struggles with the numerous emotions in her head. Willow also mentions that Sundew needs to run in order to prevent the Othermind from using her leafspeak to spread. The two dragons then take off with the rest of the LeafWing Tribe, following the map towards the Distant Kingdoms. As they go, Sundew thinks about how they will come back to Pantala once they find help, and deal with the Othermind once and for all. Epilogue Jerboa flies down to meet with Queen Snowfall somewhere south of The Great Ice Cliff and is berated by Snowfall for being late. Jerboa lands and responds, saying Queen Glacier was usually the later one. She notices Snowfall flinch at the comment and wonders if she might have a heart after all. Snowfall then requests Jerboa to make the Cliff surround her kingdom, to stop an invasion from somewhere other than the south. Jerboa tells her that no one is interested in invading the Ice Kingdom, but she insists they may want to attack the IceWings as Darkstalker did. She then tells Jerboa that one of her scouts had spotted the hundreds of Pantalan dragons fleeing from The Othermind, and is convinced they want to invade the Ice Kingdom. Jerboa tells her that she shouldn't assume they want to invade and that maybe they need help. Jerboa refuses Snowfall's request and Snowfall says that Glacier could have done so much more with her power and that she should've told Snowfall they had Jerboa's power earlier. Jerboa says she's not her animus dragon and reveals that animus magic has stopped working all over the continent. When Snowfall asks for proof, Jerboa enchants a stick to make anything it touches green, but it has no effect on herself or the rock next to her. Snowfall calls her useless and flies away in a rage, and Jerboa is satisfied by this, thinking "Completely useless,...Yes. Just like I've always wanted." This may imply that Jerboa is the one to get rid of animus magic. Trivia *This book is the first to have a LeafWing PoV. *This book is the first in the mainstream series to have an LGBT+ protagonist, and the second overall, after Runaway. *This book is released the day before Tui T. Sutherland’s birthday. *It has the same number of pages as The Lost Continent. *The book hosts the debut of The Othermind. *The book fulfills the line 'A secret hides within their book.' from The Lost Continent Prophecy when Hazel took Clearsight's hidden map of the route from Pyrrhia to Pantala from the Book of Clearsight. *On the front cover of the book, there is a sundew plant pictured on the bottom right-hand corner. *In the bottom-right corner of the full dustcover, there is a snake depicted, possibly one of Hawthorn's. *There is a depiction of a dragon trapped in a carnivorous plant, possibly a Venus dragon-trap, on the back cover in the bottom left-hand corner. *''The Poison Jungle'', along with The Lost Continent and The Hive Queen, follows the same title pattern as the first arc being The ______ ______. *When the book was ordered online from Barnes and Noble, it came with a set of three free buttons; one with a headshot of Sundew, one with a headshot of Sunny, and one with a yellow version of the Wings of Fire logo. *Sundew is missing her wing membranes on the cover of The Poison Jungle just as Glory does on the cover of The Hidden Kingdom, as Starflight does on the cover of The Dark Secret and just as Moon does on the cover of Moon Rising. *The cover doesn't picture Sundew's pouches. *On the left side of the full cover, it shows a sundew plant wrapped around and killing a LeafWing inside in the process. However, this sundew was slightly covered up by advertisements in the hardcover jacket and the back of the paperback copies, just enough to block the LeafWing from view. Gallery TPJ Real Final Front Cover.jpg|Final front cover TPJ FrontCover Final.jpg|Prefinal front cover Wings_of_fire_13_the_poison_jungle.jpg|Pre-prefinal front cover AudioBook13.jpg|Audiobook cover TPJ Full Cover Edited.jpg|TPJ Full cover edited by Nathia Safira WINGS13 ART.jpg|Full cover art 1FB856C5-105A-4AD0-8156-2FC4B735D4B6.jpeg|A part of the back cover F7690085-9397-4413-A91B-BF46F8BCABB6.jpeg|Exclusive signed copy, owned by Tailbite the SeaWing 81F99ADF-A4D4-4E99-B07E-366A0E02EAA1.jpeg|Tui’s signature in TPJ 46007307-BE71-4759-A70A-9269DEE485B9.jpeg|The entire jacket cover, photo taken by Twilight BDFBA468-4E93-4761-8002-DE77BCBB7279.jpeg|The back cover, photo taken by Twilight SundewTemplate.png|Sundew, the main protagonist IMG_6529.jpg|Hardcover for TPJ, taken by Blue the SilkWing WIN_20190722_10_21_26_Pro.jpg|Full cover xxxSnowdragonxxx 7AC134B9-7862-4BD7-B178-5707DC353363.jpeg|The Poison Jungle with free WoF Button Set from Barnes & Noble, owned by Luna518 IMG_3512.JPG|Front cover, book owned by Yinjia96 PoisonJungleHardCover.jpg|Hardcover front, taken by ModernTsunami 20191030_162142.jpg|Inside cover description, taken by Supercats1000 C6D50438-4D81-4737-9FF3-FC20CD8F71D3.jpeg|On Sora Overdrive Reference de:The Poison Jungle fr:The Poison Jungle ru:Ядовитые джунгли https://www.denofgeek.com/us/books/278969/exclusive-cover-reveal-wings-of-fire-the-poison-jungle Category:Books Category:Mainstream Series Category:Third Arc